Redeem The Blade of the guilty
by Drekker
Summary: A man of unparalleled skill and wisdom. A man with a tragic past full of betrayal and sorrow. These are all Qualities that describe Kuru. Kuru has godlike strength and skills and wisdom to go with it. He has had a tragic past and will fight to redeem himself. He needs allies and were better to go then to a school where there is potential. Not just any school either. Kuoh academy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story involves the MC (main character) being over powered and cool. So you get fangirls, followers, and many enemies. The main pairing will be OCxRias with a side of the female peerage. In this story, Issei will be removed. continue reading to see. Hope you enjoy.**

 **This character is based of Yasou from league of Legends.(They wont be the exact same)**

Name: Yurusarezarumono Burēdo (Unforgiven Blade) For the sake of my sanity. I'm gonna call him Yuru Buredo.

Personality: Relaxed, but slightly arrogant.(got the power to back to up though) When angry or in battle he becomes ruthless. He is very "Prince charming" like. He will save damsels and beat the bad guys while looking bad-ass doing it.

Attire(clothing): (Battle)A mixture of Armour and cloth to provide defense and mobility. Red and Black color scheme. (Based off his Project yasou skin).  
(casual)A black hoodie and Black jeans. The inside of the hoodie is red so you can see it when he has his hood up. Red and grey skull belt. His right hand is covered by a black glove while his left is uncovered.

Weapon/s: A perfectly designed god sword. ( shaped like a long katana. with a very small handle). A small cantine(bottle) filled with sake (alcohol) that can never empty ("Bottle of the traitorus gods")

Special features: His right hand is covered by a weight glove that weighs 50 metrical tons. He uses his sword to such a high degree that it weighs nothing to him. Therefore he has an unparalled strength in that hand. The weight is used to counter this to prevent accidental injury.  
His right eye is a deep blue while is left is covered by his hair. It has a red iris with black surrounding it. (Picture Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul)  
long white hair that is pulled in a ponytail at the back of his head. one spike comming out the front covering his left eye.  
He is very physicaly built with a lean 6 pack. He trained his body from the age of 7 with only minor restrictions as to not physically harm his body as he grows.  
He looks 21 but is actually 18 ( the same age as Rias and Akeno).

His family has been killed. (History similar to Yasou). In a raid against the temple his clan lived in. He was tasked with defending the Grand elder. He left to try earn honour in the battle. And the elder was killed. He was killed by wind attacks. The same element as Him. He was hunted by the only member who survived the attack, his brother, where they dueled and only one made it out alive. To redeem himself he promised himself that he would find the person who murdered the elder.

Powerlevels: Great Red: 10 000 000  
Ophis: 8 000 000  
Welsh dragons: 2 000 000  
OC: 1 800 000 at the begining and 5 000 000 at the end. After unlocking his hidden power: 8 000 000  
Maous/Azazel/Gabriel+Michael: 1 000 000  
Rias and peerage: 5000

Likes: Alcohol, his sword, honourable warriors.

Dislikes: Arrogant people, Dishonourable acts (murder of innocent people, rape, theft, etc), perverts.

Attack style: attacks with his sword at such a speed that no-one see's his blade. After slicing the enemy he shealths his sword in an instant so that it doesnt look like he even drew his sword. Uses wind attacks to increase range of attacks. Also uses fire, and brute force.

This is just the description. will Start the story next chapter. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuru has been training in the mountains for 3 years (since the attack on his home) and has just left his self-appointed exile and has arrived in japan ( sorry readers but I'm not fluent in Japanese terms and will therefore not be using the suffixes used.**

Eye's opening slowly. An unflinching gaze that penetrates your soul. Gaze around the room. Yuru has always loved mornings. To him mornings bring new days and therefore more experiences.

 **AN: He isn't human. He is part of group of demigods. Born between a Human warrior, Yasou, and a wind goddess.**

A quiet sigh escaped his lips. Today was that day the he would start school. Why did he join you ask? He needs allies. And in a world full of powerful enemies. Were better to start then a school. A place where all legends are born and a place where potential comes in spades.  
AN: He can sense emotion and auras, therefore can tell when someone is an angel, devil, or fallen angel.  
He stood up and walked towards the closet. He opens it up and grabs the near set too him. The traditional Kuoh uniform. Some minor changes were needed though. those being place to store his handle ( his sword looks like a small handle. when activated the sword materialies with its sheath. After raising his power alittle bit, his amour will appear. The chest peice starting and it slowly spreads out. His helmet is let out with just just small juts of metal sticking out of his neck piece. he will give a badass phrase then teh helmet will appear).  
He put his uniform on and headed downstairs. He lives in a two story house with a very traditional layout. In other words there is no technology. Uses a small pot to cook and meditates and trains in his spare time.

He grabs and apple on his way out. He sighs again. "this is going to be a long day". you can hear the bored tone but the way the word long was drawn out. 'This will be my first day of school. We were never taught in classes back at home. We were always taught 1 on 1 with our fathers or mentors. He looked up into the sky and put his hands onto his hair and neated it abit. Thats another thing. His hair always stays near in a pony tail. There is never a need to comb it. He takes a deep breath before looking at the sky and position of the sun. 'It seems that I may be late to school. And on my first day too. Troublesome'.

(In a distant galaxy far away. A pineapple haired boy sneezed.)

 **AN: I dont know if Japan uses different times to me. So im going to say that, 8 O'clock is the time that school normally starts, and 3 O'clock is the time it ends.**

Its 7.54...'It seems that i only have 6 minutes left.I don't want to be late'. He started to jog abit before there was a sonic boom and the only way that you could tell that he was ever there. was the burn marks on the floor. He made it wit 1 minute to spare and walked towards the door. He knocked lightly. "Class, I forgot to mention that we would be having a new student today. Come on in." He pushed open the door and stepped into the class."please introduce yourself to the class"...


	3. Question

This isn't a chapter. I would like to know if people would be interested in this story and if i should continue it. The chapters will be longer if you want me to continue.


End file.
